


Zarry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Grinding, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Insecure!harry who's about 14? And his older brother Zayn, who's lets say around 19? One day they decided to take a bath together, Harry's really nervous and shy to be naked in front of his brother, so zayn decides to show him just how beautiful he is. Lots of fluff and possible smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarry Drabble

“Pretty romantic, huh, Haz?” Zayn poked fun at his younger brother as he lowered himself into the bath.

After the power had gone out, Zayn and Harry’s parents filled the tub with the last of the hot water that was in the water tank, and said that the boys would have to share the bath for tonight. The setting was indeed romantic, a candle-lit bath, steam rising from the surface of the tub.

“Uh,” Harry nervously whispered, “guess so.”

Harry had his legs up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his nose hiding behind his hairless knee. He looked up at Zayn through his thick eyelashes, before quickly diverting his gaze. Zayn was sat facing Harry, pouring water over his own raven-black hair.

“What’s wrong, weirdo?” Zayn asked, noticing Harry’s shy and nervous behaviour.

Harry just shrugged, still refusing to make eye contact, still hiding his body from his elder brother. It wasn’t after 5 minutes of pressing that Harry finally admitted to Zayn that he was a bit insecure, nervous to be naked in front of his chiseled tall, tanned brother.

“No way, Haz, are you serious?” Zayn asked sympathetically, skimming his long fingers over the surface of the steaming bathwater.

Harry looked up and finally made eye contact with the older boy, replying only with a slurred “yes”.

Zayn gazed at his brother, worried expression illuminated by the candlelight like a kid at camp holding a torch beneath his chin. Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words just yet. He reached out his hand, hesitating just a bit, brushing it against Harry’s clenched jaw.

“Harry, why-” he began, “no- no don’t answer that. I just- I mean, look at you! I don’t understand how you could think that Harry.”

“Of course you don’t,” Harry began, his face held in a hardened glare, “look at you Zayn, you’re the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. What am I? Curly hair, four nipples, and I haven’t even gone through puberty to even me all out yet, I’m just a short stout little boy. I didn’t want to take a bath with you ‘cause you’d see me and think I’m the ugly brother compared to you.”

“Of course not, Haz,” Zayn pushed the boy’s hair out of his face, picking up his chin to make eye contact, “I think you’re beautiful, babe.”

“Then why hasn’t anyone, you know, tried to be with me?”

Zayn seemed to ponder for a moment, and Harry almost thought he was going to say ‘you’re right, no one likes you’, so he was completely caught off guard when Zayn scooted really close and said, “Dunno, Haz, but… I would”.

And the next thing happened so fast that one minute they were staring into each others’ eyes, Zayn’s dark and sultry, Harry’s light and glowing in the candlelight; and the next, Harry was on Zayn’s lap, legs wrapped loosely around his back and lips locked in a soft dance of passion.

Zayn’s hands glided over Harry’s wet sides and back, raising bumps on the boys’ skin. He moaned into the echoing bathroom when he felt his brothers unfamiliar lips scaling the throbbing artery of his neck, his teeth scraping ever so slightly over the pulsing spot. Harry knew that this was bad, but if it felt good, and if Zayn was allowing it, then it must not be that bad?

When Harry felt Zayn’s large hands explore further, spreading themselves completely over the cheeks of his bottom and squeezing gently, he felt a rush of desire spread throughout his lower region. He clutched his nails tight into Zayn’s back in response, causing Zayn to suck fervently at the younger boy’s neck.

“Oh, Zayn,” Harry moaned in a whisper, “is this… really… hap-happening?”

Zayn moved his mouth up to his brother’s ear, tracing its shape with his tongue before replying, “Harry, my sweet baby, it is - if you want it to be, that is.”

“I do,” Harry responded between panting groans. 

Zayn chuckled into Harry’s ear before kissing his way back to the boy’s plumped lips, nibbling on the reddened bottom one lightly. Harry felt a bit more confident and, at that, he brought his small hand around to Zayn’s chest, fondling at his left nipple. Zayn now moaned, his pelvis bucking up reflexively, colliding his own erection with Harry’s. The brothers made a brief eye contact, a silent exchange of request and permission.

Zayn spun his tiny little brother around to sit facing away from him, between his legs. He traced lines up and down Harry’s dripping back, punctuating them with light, whispery kisses. 

“You… are… beautiful,” he said softly, a kiss between each word, “you… are… beautiful.”

Harry felt his heart swell with a joyful warmth, and he smiled into his hands as he enjoyed Zayn’s actions behind him. Zayn let his mouth wander to Harry’s neck, suckling and nibbling as his hands pulled the boy back flush to his body, his cock pressed up between his own abdomen and Harry’s back. He laid back, resting against the back of the tub, the weight of his younger brother’s body welcomingly relieving the built-up pressure in his groin.

“Oh, Harry,” he groaned into his brother’s head of wet curls, “slide your pretty little bum back onto me, baby.”

Zayn guided Harry with his hands grasping the boy’s hips, sliding him back, Harry’s bottom sliding over Zayn’s cock and back down again. They created a steady motion of Harry slipping over and grinding down into his older brother’s hard cock, before Zayn ran one hand from Harry’s hip, over his little tummy, and down to his erection.

Harry gasped when he felt his brother’s big hand ensconce his cock, even just the first touch sending waves of pleasure throughout his lower abdomen. His eyes fluttered closed as Zayn began rapidly moving his grip over Harry’s cock, not even bothering to start slow. 

Before long, Zayn was a blabbering mess of Harry my darling and oh yes and you’re so perfect baby, so gorgeous. Harry himself just clenched his eyes shut, his hands squeezing Zayn’s calves, panting loudly.

Zayn could feel it coming, and his hand around Harry began to falter, but he tried his damnedest to keep it going, to please his little brother. Just then, he felt Harry become rigid, as the little boy came with a quiet ‘ahh!’. Zayn followed only seconds later, pushing himself hard against his brother’s lower back.

Harry collapsed back onto Zayn, laying comfortably on his brother’s chest as they both caught their breath. It was Zayn who spoke first, his arms lazily draped over the sides of the tub,

“See how much I love you, Harry?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
